QUERIÉNDOTE DESDE TU PIEL HASTA TUS HUESOS
by yessiktnt
Summary: QUERIENDOTE HASTA DESDE TU PIEL HASTA TUS HUESOS Hola me llamo bella tengo 21 años y vivo en Miami mi madre vive conmigo y mi padre igual. Desde niña me pensaba que en el mundo debía de haber una persona para mi ese alguien existía en mis sueños , pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo pensando en esa persona que no conocía y que un día sin darme cuenta llego a mi vida .
1. Chapter 1

**QUERIENDOTE DESDE TU PIEL HASTA TUS HUESOS**

_Capítulo beteado por Sarita Martínez Beta FFAD: www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_

**QUERIÉNDOTE DESDE TU PIEL HASTA TUS HUESOS**

Hola. Me llamo Bella, tengo 21 años y vivo en Miami. Mi madre vive conmigo y mi padre igual.

Desde niña pensaba que en el mundo había una persona destinada para mí. Ese alguien existía en mis sueños, pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo pensando en esa persona que no conocía y que, un día sin darme cuenta, llegaría a mi vida dándome las mejores lecciones y la más asombrosa aventura. Allí en ese momento llegué queriendo desde tu piel hasta tus huesos…

**Capítulo 1**

Estaba en mi casa. En ese entonces era muy pequeña y me encantaba ver el cielo; le preguntaba a mi madre qué había más allá de él. Ella sólo me contestaba que estaban las estrellas, y que cada una de esas estrellas era un ser humano. Me dijo algo muy importante: "Cuando una persona muere una estrella se apaga y cuando una persona nace, una estrella aparece."

Los días pasaban y siempre pensaba en esa frase. Desde pequeña siempre fui una persona que no hablaba con nadie. Es más, mis tíos decían que hablaba sólo con las palomas, que no tenía ningún amigo o amiga. En mi escuela vivía aislada. ¿Por qué? No lo sabía.

Me la pasaba mirando a un lugar en especial: el cielo. El cielo era mi hogar.

En la mañana fría en la que cumplía 7 años, me desperté y de repente quise cerrar los ojos. Entonces caí de nuevo en un sueño profundo donde soñé y vi mi cielo, vi a las palomas volando a mi alrededor junto con muchas nubes. Era un sueño realmente hermoso pero noté algo… estaba sola.

Desde ese día, sólo pensaba que había alguien en un futuro destinada para mí y que sería esa estrella que buscaba.

Cuando cumplí 13 años, mis padres se divorciaron. Fue una época muy dura para mí, pero supe recomponerme. Empecé a vivir con mi padre. Él se llama Charlie, es un hombre serio, algo frío pero muy sensible conmigo. Generalmente se mostraba algo maquiavélico y enojón, pero no lo era.

Mi madre Renée es algo extrovertida y muy sociable. También tiene un gran corazón y tiende a dar mucho a los demás sin esperar recibir nada a cambio. Mi padre era muy celoso. Vivía pendiente hasta de lo que yo no hacía, pero aún así era mi héroe. En esa época en la que yo estaba creciendo tenía amigas. No muchas, pero las tenía; una se llamaba Jessica y la otra Angela. Ellas, al igual que Charlie y Renée, me censuraban por estar leyendo tantos libros, decían que la vida era corta y debía hacer cosas de chicas: salir de comprar, ir al cine, tener amigos… No entendía por qué, si yo era feliz entre mis libros y las líneas de cada una de esas historias. Me encantaba sentir emociones por medio de la lectura y oler la esencia que traían los libros a mi nariz.

Tenía una vida realmente feliz. Vivía tranquila y tenía todo lo que podría querer, pero aún sentía que me faltaba algo, o mejor dicho alguien; y como todas las noches, miraba las estrellas. En algunas ocasiones me iba a la playa en la oscuridad de la noche y veía ese millón de puntos brillantes, que cada día hacían que me emocionara más porque llegara ese 'alguien' a mi vida.

Mi madre conoció a alguien: un hombre muy apuesto. Ellos vivían en New York, esa terrible ciudad donde siempre tuve miedo pero que algún día debía conocer.

…

Luego de unos años me gradué de la escuela. No tuve ningún novio… quizás alguno que otro comentario que me hacía sonrojar, pero nada más. Sabía que cuando llegara aquella persona que tanto esperaba, con sólo mirarla, la iba a reconocer.

Estuve pensando y quise irme a pasar una temporada con Renée, mi loca madre que me hacía reír con sus ocurrencias. La adoraba. Y allí empezó mi historia…

GRACIAS MI SARYS EXCELENTE TRABAJO EL QUE HICIMOS .. JEJEJE


	2. capitulo 2 el extraño individuo

**Capítulo 2: Extraño Individuo**

Hoy es lunes y viajo a New York, mi nuevo hogar y aunque esa ciudad tan inmensa me diera miedo, era hermosa e imponente. Mi padre estuvo un poco triste y en ocasiones en el auto, justo cuando me llevaba al aeropuerto, vi su rostro un poco empañado, igual que yo, pero con la diferencia que mi cabeza estaba más tranquila al saber que Charlie no estaría solo porque 3 meses antes de graduarme conoció a Sue. Ella era hermana de su mejor amigo Billy Black, con quien salía de pesca los fines de semana cuando Charlie tenía tiempo.

Ese día, Sue no quiso acompañarnos al aeropuerto porque quería darnos tiempo a solas pues, aunque no lo crean, mi padre y yo teníamos formas de comunicarnos sin hablar. Hasta que por fin llegamos al aeropuerto, no hablamos. Sólo nos mirábamos, sabiendo que el uno sabía qué le quería decir al otro.

–Charlie, quiero que te cuides y por favor, dile a Sue que te alimente. Sé cómo eres de tranquilo en cuanto a eso…

–Por favor, Bella. No soy un pequeño, sé cuidarme sólo y no te preocupes, estaré bien. Llámame cuando estés en casa de Renée.

Charlie me abrazó, cogí mi maleta y partí hacia mi llamado de vuelo. En ese momento sentía que comenzaba mi nueva vida.

Renée y Charlie parecían ser amigos. En realidad era de admirar ya que cada tanto tiempo conversaban como si sólo hubieran sido amigos; sólo yo sabía que allí había existido un amor entregado y maravilloso. Mi abuela me decía que yo era fruto de un gran amor.

Nunca me había gustado volar, pues las alturas me provocaban náuseas. Un día estuve en los juegos de 'Magic Kingdom' en Orlando y juro que sentí que había vomitado hasta el pastel de mi primer cumpleaños. Gracias al cielo mi padre siempre llevaba consigo algunas bolsas pequeñas.

En cuanto llegué a mi destino un sentimiento de miedo se instaló en mí, pero en cuanto vi a mi madre Renée, ese miedo desapareció.

–Mi Bella, estás hermosa –dijo mi madre.

Yo sólo recibí su abrazo, dándole a entender lo feliz que estaba de estar con ella.

–Renée, ¿eres tú? Creo que estás volviéndote más hermosa de lo que eres.

–Bella, por DIOS, no juegues conmigo.

Luego saludé a Phil, su esposo. Era un hombre rubio, algo extrovertido, igual que ella. Como dicen por ahí, "Dios los hace y los junta."

Después de salir del aeropuerto vi a un hombre muy extraño. Él nos miraba desde una columna de piedra que estaba del lado izquierdo del aeropuerto. Yo giré mis ojos hacia él y me sostuvo la mirada.

En ese instante me di cuenta de que era el hombre más hermoso que había visto en mis 19 años de vida. Tenía unos hermosos ojos verdes, el cabello de un color caramelo, era algo único y con un cuerpo donde sus músculos se marcaban a través de un traje que parecía ser de diseñador. De repente desvié mi mirada, pues no me había percatado de mi sonrojo hasta ese momento. Sólo me dirigí al auto introduciéndome en su interior y él se limitó a contemplarme fijamente desde la distancia, mientras el auto emprendía el viaje. Pero en mi mente quedaba la pregunta… ¿quién era ese hombre tan maravillosamente _sexy_ y varonil que me estaba mirando?

El viaje a casa fue muy emocionante y reflexivo mientras traía la imagen de ese extraño individuo a mi cabeza. Miraba por la ventana… ya estaba anocheciendo y se veían pequeños puntos en el cielo. Los edificios se veían tan hermosos que provocaba sentarse a observarlos.

Mi madre me dio una mirada, avisándome que habíamos llegado. Era una casa grande de color blanco, alrededor tenía una cerca del mismo color, parecía una casa de muñecas en realidad. Era hermosa, decorada con plantas y un árbol alto que quedaba cerca de una de las ventanas. Renée me señaló con su dedo. Ella sabía que yo amaba una habitación ventilada y esta era genial.

Mi habitación era pequeña pero acogedora. Yo tenía un cuarto de baño y la cama era cómoda. Después de acomodar un poco mis cosas, tomé una ducha y decidí dormirme.

…

Los días pasaron y comencé a salir a buscar trabajo. No quería ser una carga para Renée. Luego pensaría en qué estudiar… por ahora quería ser algo más productiva y quizás irme sola a un departamento. Pero cada día se me hacía más difícil conseguir trabajo.

…

Era jueves y en el reloj daban ya las 9:00 de la mañana. Quería conocer un poco la ciudad y tomé el tren. Llegué a Manhattan, estuve fotografiándolo todo y mirando personas que vestían cosas extrañas. Casi estuve a punto de reírme de un chico con la cresta más grande que haya visto; de hecho, parecía un gallo a punto de cantar.

Ya eran las 12:00 del día y decidí buscar algún lugar para almorzar, pues estaba con mi estómago pidiéndome comida a gritos. Entré a un restaurante italiano y me senté en una de las mesas cerca de la ventana para poder seguir viendo a la gente pasar.

La mesera, una mujer rubia, se me acercó, me llevó un vaso de agua y me entregó el menú, pero en cuanto levanté mi mirada, me encontré con la persona que menos me hubiera imaginado ver en mi vida. Era él… ese extraño hombre que me había encontrado en el aeropuerto días antes. Mi asombro fue más grave cuando me di cuenta que me estaba mirando justo en ese momento.

Lo único en lo que pude pensar fue en sus ojos.

Yo sólo pedí mi almuerzo, bajé mi cabeza y justo cuando creí que ya se había ido, sentí una voz que me llamaba. Era de lo más hermosa que había escuchado. Mi corazón se detuvo y finalmente alcé mi vista.

_GRACIAS A MI SUPER AMIGA, Y MI BETA SARITA POR SER TAN BONITA CHICAS POR FAVOR COMENTEN ... Y GRACIAS POR LEER_

_Capítulo beteado por Sarita Martínez Beta FFAD: www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_


	3. Chapter 3 MI HOMBRE SINIESTRO

CAPITULO 3

MI HOMBRE SINIESTRO

No sabía qué hacer cuando escuche esa voz, mi mente quedo en blanco y casi sufro un desmayo, finalmente levanta mi mirada lo único que pude ver fueron unos hermosos ojos verdes. El volvió y me repitió lo que decía ahí fue cuando escuche lo que dijo:

-HOLA

-hola

-PUEDO SENTARME A ALMORZAR CONTIGO?

-no acostumbro a almorzar con desconocidos discúlpeme

- NO TE PREOCUPES SOY EDWARD MASEN YA NO SOY UN DESCONOCIDO

En ese momento mi corazón casi explota porque me dedico una sonrisa que ilumino todo el restaurante

-mi nombre es Isabella Swan

No sabía lo que estaba haciendo pero aun así deje llevarme por esa sonrisa tan maravillosa

-AHORA PUEDO SENTARME?

-si prometes no robarme o quizás violarme está bien

Yo me dedique también a darle una de mis mejores sonrisas cosa que era difícil para mí. Por fin llego mi almuerzo y el de el estuvimos en silencio por 5 minutos y luego empezó a preguntarme:

-SEÑORITA SWAN QUE PIENSA USTED DEL DESTINO?

Yo solo quería saber porque me preguntaba eso, en fin solo ..

-pienso que cada persona tiene su destino escrito

- QUE BUENO QUE PIENSE ESO

Ya los dos habíamos terminado nuestro almuerzo el levanto los brazos mostrándome sus bíceps que se salían desesperadamente de su camisa blanca demostrando que era grandes yo lo mire y note que levanto un lado de su boca casi dándose cuenta que me estaba sonrojando por haberme visto mirándole sus brazos.

Lentamente él se levanto de la mesa

ISABELLA FUE UN GUSTO CONOCERTE HASTA LUEGO Y GRACIAS POR PERMITIRME ALMORZAR CONTIGO

Mucho gusto señor Edward Masen igualmente

Nos despedimos de mano y se fue note que se monto en una limusina negra y se fue

Quede fría ni siquiera me había pedido mi número telefónico ni nada luego llame la mesera rubia y ella me ofreció una sonrisa yo le pregunte cuanto debía por mi almuerzo ella solo me contesto que el señor Edward había ordenado que no se me cobrara nada por mi almuerzo, deduje que era socio o quizás dueño del restaurante .

Luego decidí irme a casa pensando que quizás nunca conocería un hombre tan guapo en mi vida y con una voz tan hermosa.

Ya habían pasado los días y recibí una llamada que me desconcertó era de una compañía llamada TWILIGTH era muy conocida en New York , ellos se comunicaron conmigo para una entrevista de trabajo como secretaria, no sé en qué momento envié mi currículo allí, finalmente eran las 10:00 am y llevaba puesta una camisa blanca de cuello y una falta negra que me llegaba hasta las rodillas, estaba algo ajustada a mi figura y por primera vez en mi vida decidí usar mis tacones de 12 centímetros negros, estaba feliz por fin una entrevista de trabajo . Salí del taxi y me encontré con una torre gigante y hermosa me sorprendí que me hubieran llamado de un lugar así, tome un respiro y me encamine hacia ese misterioso lugar. Llegue a la recepción donde se encontraba una mujer de cabello largo rubio quien me indico que me estaban esperando, justo cuando iba a tocar la puerta donde me harían la entrevista mire hacia la perilla de la puerta y me encontré con dos personas un hombre y una mujer. La mujer era de estatura media y tenía un rostro hermoso , sus ojos era de color verde y vestía un vestido de color turquesa pegado a el cuerpo, era un poco mayor pero en su mirada se veía amable, ella me sonreía con gran emoción yo no entendía por qué , luego, el otro hombre me miraba serio y era un hombre mayor pero muy guapo, tenia ojos azules y era rubio, era alto, tanto como aquel hombre que conocí en el restaurante , me presente primero de la mujer con un apretón de mano:

-buenas días señora mi nombre es Isabella Swan

- buenas días señorita Swan mi nombre es Esme Masen es un gusto conocerla soy la esposa de el señor

- señor buenos días

- señorita es un placer mi nombre es Carlisle Masen soy el dueño de Twiligt

Me pareció extraño que mi entrevista fuera con el mismo dueño pues algunas veces solicitan a alguien a hacer las entrevistas.

El señor Carlisle me dijo que necesitaba una secretaria y que aunque yo no tenía mucha experiencia iba a poner a alguien para ayudarme. Finalmente me contrataron y sentí una maravillosa alegría.

Salí de ese edificio donde iba a trabajar y me dirigí a mi casa en un taxi justo cuando mire algunos papeles que me entrego el señor Masen note algo raro tenía el mismo apellido que mi hombre extraño pero sexy, y deseche mi pensamiento era imposible.

Llegue a mi cuarto y decidí darme una ducha de agua caliente quería relajarme de aquel día

Salí de la ducha y ya era hora de la comida René siempre tenía la cena lista a las 7 pm y baje a comer algo, luego de comer con René y Philip me fui a la cama para mi nuevo día de trabajo.

Me levante rápido dado tropiezos con la esquina de mi cama, y casi lloriqueando por el golpe en mi dedo pequeño del pie, me duche, me cepille el cabello y me vestí con un vestido hasta las rodillas de color beige, este era muy hermoso pero serio a la vez y logre ponerme unos tacones no tan altos pero muy casuales adecuados para trabajar y deje mi cabello café suelto, pues me veía muy bien así.

Llegue a mi trabajo y la sorpresa fue tan grande que casi me desmayo a las afueras de este gran edificio estaba nada más que mi hombre sexy en un esmoquin gris y una camisa blanca era como ver a un DIOS , yo simplemente seguí caminando para que no se me notara que estaba nerviosa y sentí una mano en mi espalda me gire y era él con una sonrisa radiante y sus ojos casi me traspasan el alma juro a DIOS que si seguía mirando a ese hombre me iba a dar un aneurisma y finalmente abrió sus labios para decirme algo que ni entendí.

HOLA SEÑORITA SWAN ¿COMO ESTA?

Muy bien gracias señor Masen y usted?

DE MARAVILLA AHORA QUE ESTA USTED AQUÍ.

Qué quiso decir el con eso? mi mente estaba tan confundida que no seguí escuchando nada de lo que me decía yo solo miraba sus ojos y pensaba el por qué debía encontrármelo tantas veces.

SEÑORITA SWAN SE ENCUENTRA BIEN?

No me sucede nada , es solo que no entiendo porque me lo encuentro a usted hasta en la sopa

JAJAJA SEÑORITA ES USTED MUY GRACIOSA Y POR FAVOR LLAMEME EDWARD NO SOY SU JEFE

Ok Edward se puede saber qué hace usted aquí y explicarme porque me lo encuentro tantas veces?

SEÑORITA CREO QUE USTED Y YO TENEMOS MUCHO DE QUE HABLAR PERO AHORA DEBO IR A TRABAJAR

El señor extraño y siniestro se alejo de mi dejándome confundida y con la palabra en la boca que se creía este tipo, luego llegue a donde se suponía era mi lugar de trabajo era un lugar fuera de la oficina del señor Carlisle, con un escritorio gigante y una silla mas cómoda que hasta podría dormir allí, mas mi enojo no me dejaba concentrar, luego llego un chico alto muy apuesto de cabello negro y muy alto yo me veía como una hormiga a su lado.

-BUENOS DIAS USTED ME IMAGINO ES LA SEÑORITA SWAN

-Si lo soy mucho gusto

- MI NOMBRE ES JACOB BLACK VOY A SER SU AYUDANTE POR DOS SEMANAS MIENTRAS DE ACOMODA Y APRENDE TODO SOBRE LA EMPRESA PRIMERO QUE TODO DEJEME DECIRLE NO ME VALLA A TRATAR COMO SU AYUDANTE O SUPERVISOR SINO SU AMIGO

Este hombre sí que era deslumbrante tenía una sonrisa hermosa casi iluminaba todo el lugar

-Y SEGUNDO QUIERE UNA BUENA TASA DE CAFÉ?

Este hombre me empezaba a caer muy bien, estuvimos hablando de películas y libros, y me conto que era secretario y amigo de el hijo del dueño, el cual, trabajaba en el mismo piso como gerente. Finalmente me indico todo lo que debía hacer y se fue, justo cuando estaba dando mi último sorbo de café llego Carlisle con una gran sonrisa y me saludo muy cortes y se fue a su oficina. Pasaron dos minutos y me llamo por el intercomunicador para decirme que debía llamar a la oficina de su hijo que era la extensión 115 para decirle que si podía pasarse por la oficina de inmediato, llame y juro que mi vida se derrumbo cuando escuche el espectacular sonido, era mi hermoso, siniestro, sexy Edward Masen de inmediato entendí quien era él y que era nada más que el hijo de mi jefe.

Buenas tardes señor su padre lo necesita de manera urgente en su oficina

HOLA SEÑORITA ISABELLA NO RECONOCE MI VOZ?

Si señor como no reconocerla si me lo encuentro en todos lados creo que usted y yo debemos hablar no cree?

SI ….NOS VEMOS EN EL MISMO RESTAURANTE QUE NOS VIMOS A LAS 6 DE LA TARDE POR FAVOR NO TARDE

Disculpe pero mi horario de trabajo es hasta las 6 de la tarde y mientras llego a ese lugar me es imposible llegar

NO SE PREOCUPE SOLO LLEGUE ALLI A ESA HORA Y PUNTO

usted cree que por que es el hijo del dueño me va a dar órdenes a mi o me va a decir que hacer? Se equivoca , le va tocar esperar un poco mientras salgo de mi trabajo

COMO USTED DIGA PERO TENGA EN CUENTA QUE NO ME SIMPATIZAN LAS PERSONAS DESOBEDIENTES

Y colgó el teléfono yo solo respiraba con fuerza este hombre me saco de quicio, sencillamente no entendía por qué tantas cosas, pero yo iba a ir a ese lugar tenía que saber que pasaba y luego de unos 15 minutos llego a él y entro a la oficina de su padre sin ni siquiera saludar, y pedir permiso o tan siquiera un gesto, definitivamente lo odiaba y lo quería.

Ya eran las 6:00 pm tome mi bolso me despedí de mi nuevo jefe y partí a ese restaurante italiano.

Me senté a esperarlo, pues no había llegado el muy idiota , pasaron 15 minutos y no aparecía y luego lo vi entrar por la puerta del restaurante con ropa informal levaba un jean azul y una camiseta blanca , yo casi babeaba al mirar su torso pegado a esa prenda de ropa ,

Se sentó al frente mío y me miro con una gran sonrisa, el maldito sabía que era guapo.

Hola señor Edward

SEÑORITA SWAN TIEMPO SIN VERLA…..

GRACIAS A MI BETA FAVORITA SARITA, MARTINEZ, POR AYUDARME CON ESTA BELLA HISTORIA Y ENTENDER MIS ERRORES.

Capítulo beteado por Sarita Martínez, Betas FFAD.  
groups/betasffaddiction/

MIS AMORES ETSA HISTORIA ESTARA MUY EMOCIONANTE APARTIR DE HOY Y VOY A SEGUIR ENTREGANDOLES 1 CAPITULO POR SEMANA PUES ES MUCHO TRABAJO AHORA CON LA NAVIDAD GRACIAS POR ENTENDER.

Y NO SE OLVIDEN DE NUESTRO SINIESTRO…


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4

UNA CONVERSACION MUY INESPERADA

Ese día por mi mente pasaron miles de sensaciones, pues su olor era tan especial, su voz su era como una hermosa sinfonía, pronto parpadee un par de veces y me sonroje al ver que él se alegraba de verme así.

-señor Masen tengo que decir que usted es una persona muy extraña ni siquiera sé quién es o porque me acosa de esta manera, quisiera saber ¿por qué?

-SEÑORITA O MEJOR PUEDO PREGUNTAR LE PUEDO LLAMAR BELLA?

Como este hombre se atrevía a darse el lujo de llamarme así, quizás leyó mi hoja de vida, o no se pero me daba la impresión que me tenia bien vigilada.

-Señor Edward solo mis amigos me llaman así y que yo sepa usted no es mi amigo

-BELLA CREO QUE YA PUEDO LLAMARLA ASÍ, TRABAJA EN LA EMPRESA DE MI PADRE Y ADEMAS USTED Y YO YA NOS CONOCÍAMOS, APARTE DE SABER SU NOMBRE Y HABER LEÍDO SU HOJA DE VIDA, POR QUE DEBO DE ESTAR AL PENDIENTE DE QUIEN ENTRA A TRABAJAR EN LA EMPRESA Y MAS QUE TODO SABER QUIEN VA A SER LA SECRETARIA DE MI PADRE.

-Ok, pregunte que quiere saber si esta tan preocupado por saber quien trabajara con su padre

-NO TENGO QUE PREGUNTAR MUCHO, SE QUE USTED VIVÍA EN MIAMI Y QUE EN ESTE MOMENTO VIVE CON SU MADRE

Mi corazón casi se desmaya con su respuesta pues en mi hoja de vida no decía nada de eso, y eso solo significaba que había estado investigando quien era yo.

-Mire no se que sabe usted de mí, no me interesa solo quiero saber ¿por qué? Una persona como usted no debería estar haciendo otra cosa?

Solo pensaba ¿qué quería este hombre de mi? Y por si fuera poco tenía miedo hasta el punto de temblar.

-LE VOY A DECIR POR QUE HE SE TODO DE USTED, EL DÍA QUE LA VI POR PRIMERA VEZ ESTÁBAMOS VIAJANDO EN EL MISMO AVIÓN USTED NO ME VIO POR QUE YO ESTABA EN LA ZONA DE PREFERENCIA, USTED PASABA POR MI LADO, Y LO ÚNICO QUE VI FUERON ESOS HERMOSOS OJOS CHOCOLATE QUE NUNCA HABÍA VISTO, SIN QUERER ROSASTE TU CABELLO SOBRE MI HOMBRO, Y SENTÍ EL MAS MARAVILLOSO OLOR, Y SABE QUE SEÑORITA SWAN?

ESE SOLO GESTO ME DERRUMBO, DESPUÉS QUE LA VOLVÍ A VER FUERA DEL AEROPUERTO VI QUE LA RECOGIERON UNA SEÑORA MUY PARECIDA A USTED Y UN HOMBRE, PENSÉ QUE ERA SU PADRE PERO NO.

A ese momento sentí un cosquilleo en mi estomago y tenía mis piernas temblando jamás en mi vida me había sentido así, luego vi como llamaba a la mesera con un nombre muy bonito.

-¿ROSE PUEDES VENIR POR FAVOR?

En un momento estuvo con nosotros la mujer que llamo era la misma mesera que nos había atendido días atrás

ROSE POR FAVOR TRÁEME UNA COPA DE VINO

Luego dirigió sus ojos a mí y sonrió

-SEÑORITA ES USTED MUY CALLADA

Luego él dirigió sus ojos a la mesera y le pidió ordeno lo mismo para mí, la verdad no dije nada pues necesitaba ese trago, no sabía que decir, aunque yo no tomara licor hoy lo necesitaba, estaba con los nervios destrozados y tenia mil dudas sobre lo que él me decía. Y él solo sonreía, después me siguió hablando.

-Señor no sé qué decirle en realidad, solo quiero saber usted me ha estado siguiendo?

-NO PIENSE QUE LA ESTOY ACOSANDO SOLO QUERÍA SABER DE USTED, CONOCERLA, ¿LE HABÍAN DICHO QUE ES USTED MUY HERMOSA?

-Señor Masen creo que usted no debería de decirme esas cosas, además no es bueno que el hijo de mi jefe me este acosando, pero cuénteme ¿que más sabe de mi?

-SE QUE TE GUSTAN LOS LIBROS, SE DONDE VIVES, Y POR ULTIMO SE QUE ESTABAS BUSCANDO TRABAJO Y NO LO ENCONTRABAS.

En cuanto dijo esto su sonrisa ladeada hizo que mi vientre bajo se contrajera. Finalmente quería salir de ese lugar, porque si él sabía que yo estuve buscando trabajo, ¿qué mejor forma de tenerme cerca encontrándome un empleo en la empresa de su padre?

- no puedo creer que usted hiciera eso, usted hizo que me dieran el trabajo a ¿mi? Señor ¿por qué hizo usted eso?

-ISABELLA HE ESTADO AÑOS BUSCÁNDOTE Y NO QUIERO DEJAR QUE TE DESAPAREZCAS QUIERO SABER MAS DE TI CADA DÍA POR ESO ME TOME EL ATREVIMIENTO DE SEGUIRTE HASTA TU CASA EL DÍA DE TE VI EN EL AEROPUERTO Y DARTE UN PEQUEÑO EMPUJÓN EN CUANTO A TU VIDA LABORAL, DAME LA OPORTUNIDAD.

-Yo no puedo aceptar señor, no lo conozco y además trabajo con su padre

Acto siguiente me pare de mi asiento, cogí mi bolso y Salí de allí como alma que lleva el diablo, me sentía confundida y con muchas dudas, aparte de que estaba cansada había sido una larga jornada de trabajo, ya salía del restaurante y sentí una fría mano en mi brazo , era el.. Que pedía que no lo dejara solo, inmediatamente me solté de su agarre y me monte a un taxi, llegue a mi casa, me duche con agua caliente para relajar mis músculos, y sentí mi celular sonar, cogí mi celular y conteste.

-Hola….

-HOLA ISABELLA TE PIDO POR FAVOR ME DISCULPES , SE QUE NO FUE RESPETUOSO HABLARTE ASÍ ... PERDÓNEME ...

-Señor usted está equivocado conmigo, déjeme tranquila yo soy la secretaria de su padre, por favor no me busque sino me veré en la obligación de retirarme de la empresa.

-ESTA BIEN SEÑORITA Y DISCÚLPEME… NO VOLVERÁ HA PASAR... ADIÓS

Pero lejos en su apartamento Edward Masen estaba seguro que conquistaría a aquella extraña mujer de ojos chocolates y sería lo más emocionante que haría en su vida, la adoraba y por ella sería capaz de todo.

Era temprano, y me levante de la cama somnolienta, pase una noche de perros, no dormí nada , aun así me duche desayune y Salí hacia mi trabajo del cual no estaba tan contenta , me encontré a mi ayudante Jacob en la entrada de la empresa..

-HOLA BELLA COMO ESTAS?

-Bien Jacob y tú?

-PREOCUPADO PERO BIEN

-Y eso porque preocupado?

-LO QUE PASA ES QUE ME GUSTARÍA INVITARTE A SALIR A TOMAR UN CAFÉ Y TENGO LOS NERVIOS DE PUNTA

-Wow , te da nervios invitarme a tomar un café? Eso es muy triste , pero aun así te digo que si iría contigo a tomarlo muero por uno, pero debo trabajar.

-OK BELLS NOS VEMOS LUEGO

-Bueno ya sabes me debes mi café

Le mostré mi más sincera sonrisa y partí hacia mi oficina con un nudo en el estomago, ojala no me volviera a cruzar a Edward jamás , además yo no era para él y claro que me gustaba mi siniestro ,pero yo no tendría nada que ofrecerle a ese hombre, me senté y me dispuse a hacer algunas anotaciones y citas para el señor Carlisle, en medio de mi concentración, escuche un pequeño ruido proveniente de una hermosa voz, cuyo dueño era de ojos verdes , era increíble que me lo encontrara hasta en la sopa.

-BUENOS DÍAS SEÑORITA SWAN

- buenos días señor Masen, se le ofrece algo?

- SI PODRÍA DECIRLE A MI PADRE QUE ESTOY AQUÍ?

-por supuesto deme un segundo por favor

-Llame a su padre y le di su razón ...puede pasar señor

-GRACIAS… Y POR CIERTO HA LLAMADO A SU CASA?

Negué con la cabeza mientras le enseñaba la mirada del mal, el muy conchudo me miraba con una sonrisa hermosa y una ceja levantada, como podía este hombre hacer que mi cuerpo perdiera el control, esto de verdad se estaba volviendo insoportable.

Rápidamente llame a mi casa, y la voz de una cantarina mujer me decía que había recibido un ramo de rosas rojas, y una leve sonrisa se deslizo por mis labios, este hombre me estaba gustando tanto como mi nuevo hogar.

Luego salió de la oficina del señor Carlisle, jugueteando con las llaves de su auto, y con una mirada casi hace que mi mente colapse, pensé si este hombre quiere jugar, pues yo le daré el mejor juego de su vida.

- señor Edward, muchas gracias por las flores y por cierto le acepto la propuesta que hizo ayer, creo que debemos de conocernos mejor.

- PERFECTO ENTONCES ESPERE MI LLAMADA A LAS 5:00 PM

-si Edward adiós

Pero lo que no sabía él era que Isabella le iba demostrar su juego el cual ya estaba empezando a crear en su inteligente cabeza….

MIS AMORES PERDONEN LA TARDANZA, ACTUALIZARE EL CAPITULO CON SUS RESPECTIVAS CORRECCIONES, POR FAVOR DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS SON MUY IMPORTANTES ´PARA MI. DE NUEVO GRACIAS POR LEER ESTA HISTORIA Y SABEN? LES VOY A DAR UNA HERMOSA SORPRESA EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO….


End file.
